


In Which Steve and Tony Enjoy Pegging

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Cisgirl Tony, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot, hahaha plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was fun."</p><p>He nods and interlaces their fingers. "Very. Do it again soon?"</p><p>"Absolutely," Tony says. "Whenever you want, Steve. Give me the word and I'll whip out the strap-on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Steve and Tony Enjoy Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> First, uh, legit and graphic smut. So. Con crit?

"Ready?" Tony asks, lining the dildo up with the pucker of Steve's hole and rubbing his hip with her thumb. When Steve merely nods, she strokes the line of his spine and adds, "I want to hear that 'yes', Steve."  
  
He takes a breath and looks over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
She gives him a smile and, very slowly, pushes forward an inch or so, watching his head drop back to the sheets with amusement.  
Tony leans down to kiss his sweat-slick shoulder, pausing to wipe her dirty hand off on the towel he's kneeling on. "When you're ready."  
  
Steve nods and after a moment he moves. Tony straightens up to watch the dildo be swallowed by her boyfriend's ass, inch by inch, bracing herself on the headboard as he pushes back and sooner than she would have guessed, the dildo is all the way inside. "I am one lucky bitch," she says, her grin feline as she traces the edge of his hole, the taut skin hot and slick with lube under her fingertip.  
  
"Don't talk about yourself like that," he chides, shifting back against her.  
  
Tony laughs and grips the headboard harder. "Wasn't derogatory, y'know."  
  
"Still," Steve says, reaching back to pat her thigh. "Move, please," he says, just as polite as he is when he's being chivalrous and opening doors for her.  
  
"Even when your girlfriend's got a giant dildo in your _ass_ \- of course you're still freakishly polite."  
  
"Doesn't sound like a good time to make her mad, does it?" Steve says and rolls his hips up meaningfully.  
  
"True." She grins again as she shifts to pull almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of the dildo inside him, and Tony wishes she could get some sort of feeling out of the smooth, thick slide back in to his tight body. Something to think about later, she decides.  
  
The pace is as strong and steady as Tony can manage, navigating Steve's sometimes jerky, stuttering hip rolls back. Interspersed with her name, he makes sweet, gaspy little moans against his forearm she's never heard before with every thrust, and Tony knows there will be repeat performances, because _damn_ those are beautiful sounds.  
  
Tony leans down, pressing her breasts against his back and kissing his skin as she gentles her thrusts. "How're you doin', handsome?"  
  
" _Good_ ," he breathes, twinning his fingers with hers on the headboard and spreading his legs further to allow the dildo deeper. "God, harder, Tony!"  
  
Tony grins against his skin, gently disentangles their hands, and pushes his shoulders down, pinning them with one hand and readjusting her grip on the headboard with the other. Steve makes a sharp noise with each snap of her hips, not quite a sob but not exactly a moan either, as she pushes him steadily toward the edge of orgasm. Steve shifts a hand down to his cock and the sounds get higher in pitch, a little bit at a time, as he jerks himself off. Tony realizes they're fragmented syllables of her name right before he comes with an inarticulate cry, spending all over the towel beneath them as she fucks him through it.  
  
Tony pulls out when he makes a protesting noise and gently pushes him sideways so he doesn't collapse on the wet spot, before taking off the strap-on. Steve watches her clean up, blissed out eyes following her hands as she does a quick wipe down with the strategically located wet-wipes they keep by the bed before turning to tidy up Steve.  
  
After dumping the come-covered towel in the bathroom, she spoons up behind him and drapes an arm over his waist. "That was fun."  
  
He nods and interlaces their fingers. "Very. Do it again soon?"  
  
"Absolutely," Tony says. "Whenever you want, Steve. Give me the word and I'll whip out the strap-on."  
  
He chuckles and they fall into silence before Steve rolls over. He kisses her neck lazily. "I think I owe you, hmm?"  
  
"Reciprocation is appreciated and encouraged," Tony says, enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin. "Got another round in you tonight?"  
  
"Two, probably." Steve mouths his way along her collar bone and palms her breast. "But I was thinking about giving you oral first."  
  
"Excellent plan, as always," she says as he thumbs her nipple with one hand, his fingers brushing the edge of the reactor, before gently pushing her back.  
  
"Good," Steve says with a smile only a few shades away from a smirk as she lays back and lets him settle (carefully, with some shifting in order to accommodate his ass) between her knees. He rubs calloused thumbs against the smooth, tender skin on her inner upper thighs and smiles that almost-a-smirk smile again. "I'll remember that the next time you argue with me over a plan."  
  
"Oh my god," Tony says, rolling her eyes. "Plans for sex are _totally_ different than--" her voice catches when he massages her clit through her lips with two long fingers, pleasure humming in her nerves. "Asshole," she manages after a moment.  
  
He laughs, continuing the motions. "Is that how you talk to someone about to eat you out?"  
  
"When," she says between gasps as he massages her clit hard, "he deserves it."  
  
Steve hums, gives her a mischievous look Tony thinks she might regret teaching him, and gets to work.


End file.
